Don't Tell Anyone
by Yukiya Shion
Summary: Cerita INCEST - Tragedy dari Rin dan Len


_Minna san_, kembali lagi bersama author yang masih tergolong baru _berkecimpung_ dalam dunia ini.

Mohon maaf karena Yukiya baru bisa ngepost cerita lagi, soalnya internet di rumah Yukiya lagi susah buka FFn (entah mengapa aku dapet 'internet sehat' pas mau buka FFn).

_Hontou ni gomen…._

Ya, kesampingkan masalah itu (lagi lagi aku mengalihkan arah pembicaraan)

Kali ini Yukiya ngepost 2 cerita lho,

yang pertama ada Extra Story dari cerita 'a Little Pure Love' (postingan debut ku) yang menceritakan Gumi dan Gumiya yang mau jalan jalan ke taman bermain bernama _'Kowai Land'_….terus….kalau mau tau cerita tambahannya ada di Link ini : silahkan Copy Paste aja, oke…

Dan yang kedua ada cerita 'Don't tell anyone' yang diperankan(?) oleh Rin dan Len (ini INCEST!). Ehmmm, oke, ga usah pake lama (reader : oiii, udah lama nunggu ceritanya nih!) silahkan di baca FF yang sedikit menyakitkan ini.

**Do not tell anyone!**

_**Cast : **_

_**Len kagamine**_

_**Rin kagamine**_

Di malam ini aku hanya bisa melihat bintang yg bersinar ini sendirian.

Aku berharap ada bintang yang jatuh agar aku bisa meminta satu permohonan yang selalu ku simpan di hati ini.

'Izinkan aku mencintai rin'

Harapan, hanya sebuah keinginan belaka, pada dasarnya cinta kepada sesama jenis itu wajar, tapi cinta ke saudari kembarku sendiri...itu bukan hal yang wajar.

Ya, Rin adalah saudari kembarku, dia periang, cantik, imut, dan banyak hal lain yang tak ku bisa ungkapkan dengan kata kata...oh, yang paling penting dia pencinta buah jeruk.

Aku saudara kembar rin. Namaku Len, banyak sekali anak perempuan di sekolahku yang memanggilku ganteng, baik, dan cool. Ya, aku memang lumayan terkenal disekolahku.

Sudah berapa perempuan yang ku tolak, mungkin dalam satu bulan kurang lebih ada tiga perempuan yang menyatakan perasaan mereka padaku, tapi tetap saja kutolak.

Mengapa aku menolak mereka? Sudah jelas, kan...aku menyukai rin. Aku tau cintaku ini adalah cinta terlarang, tapi apa daya, cinta sudah menracuni emosi, hati, dan jiwa ku ini.

Setelah melihat bintang, aku pun kembali ke kamarku, aku hanya ingin cepat cepat menghabiskan sisa hari hari ku ini. Ya, karena kita kembar, ada beberapa hal yang rin miliki dan aku tidak.

Karena itu, aku terkena vonis dalam 10 hari lagi aku harus melakukan operasi yang kemungkinanku selamat adalah 60:40.

Rin belum tau tentang hal ini, orang tua kita juga belum memberi tau Rin. Ya, itu semua karena permintaan ku agar orang tua ku tidak memberi tau rin sampai tibanya waktu ku akan melakukan operasi.

Besok rin mengajakku jalan jalan menuju mall, awalnya aku menolak, tapi rin tetap memaksaku untuk menemaninya jalan jalan, apa daya, aku hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan rin, orang tua kita juga sudah mengijinkan aku pergi, tapi dengan syarat aku harus membawa obat.

Itulah mengapa aku ingin sekali hari ini cepat berlalu agar aku bisa bermain dengan rin, walaupun mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidurku dan memikirkan apa saja yang akan aku lakukan dengan rin besok. Tanpa sadar, aku pun tertidur, sebelum tertidur, aku memikirkan suatu hal yang akan aku lakukan besok.

Aku akan memberi tau rin tentang operasi itu.

~KEESOKKAN HARINYA~

"Len, ayo, kita pergi..." dengan semangatnya yang tinggi dia menarikku menuju halte bis yang terdekat dengan rumahku.

Setelah Rin dan Aku sampai halte bis, kita menunggu sekitar 2 menit, bis pun datang, kami pun menaikkinya. Di dalam bis Rin membicarakan Mall yang baru di buka dan mall itu adalah tujuan jalan jalan rin dan aku untuk hari ini.

Sesampainya di Mall, Rin menarikku menuju berbagai macam toko, dia pergi ke toko baju, toko aksesoris, toko kaca mata, swalayan, tapi dia tidak membeli apapun, aku berpikir 'dasar cewek', hahaha, walaupun aku senang hari ini aku bisa jalan jalan hanya berduaan dengan Rin.

Kurang lebih 30 menit Rin menarikku kemana mana, kami pun membeli donat, jus, dan air mineral untuk sedikit makan siang. Aku ingin membeli jus pisang, tapi katanya sedang tidak ada, jadi, aku membeli jus jeruk sama seperti Rin.

Setelah kita menghabiskan donat dan jus masing masing, aku pun meminum obat secara diam diam agar Rin tidak menyadarinya, tapi, Rin tiba tiba mengambil obat ku, dan bertanya, "Len, ini vitamin atau obat?".

Aku pun mengambil kembali obatku dengan cepat, dan segera ku minum obat itu. Rin pun melihatku dengan tatapan serius.

Aku pun menjawab pertanyaan Rin tadi, "itu obat Rin.". Rin pun bertanya aku sakit apa, kenapa kalau sakit ga bilang kepadanya, lalu aku pun menyentuh bibirnya, maksudku agar dia berhenti bertanya.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya. "Rin...9 hari lagi, aku...aku harus dioperasi." Rin terkejut, lalu dia bertanya, "O-o-operasi?kenapa? Kamu sakit apa sampai harus dioperasi?"

"Ya, kamu tau, kan, banyak anak kembar yang tak lahir dengan selamat, atau pun mereka hanya bisa hidup dalam jangka waktu yang tidak lama. Aku termasuk salah satu dari mereka."

"apa? Kenapa ga ngasih tau aku dari dulu?"

"ya, aku baru berani mengatakannya hari ini, hahaha, maaf" aku mencoba sedikit tertawa agar suasana tidak terlalu tegang, tapi aku gagal

"sekarang bukan waktunya ketawa, Len! Ayo pulang, kamu harus istirahat sebanyak yang kamu bisa biar operasi itu berjalan lancar." Rin tidak biasanya berbicara seperti itu.

"hahaha, tidak biasanya Rin nee cemas seperti itu." aku mencoba sedikit tertawa, dan meredakan suasana yang tidak menghasilkan hasil yang baik

"Len!bukan waktunya bicara soal itu, ayo, pulang!" Rin sedikit membentakku, aku pun ditariknya, Rin sedikit berlari, jadi aku pun harus berlari sampai...

_Jduggg_

Aku terjatuh. Rin pun memegang kepalaku agar aku bisa lebih mudah bernafas.

Nafasku cepat, tidak beraturan, dadaku sesak, rasanya paru paru ini sudah tidak mau berfungsi lagi. Aku pun melihat Rin, matanya berlinang air mata, seakan dia mau menangis.

Aku sedikit tersenyum, lalu aku pun mengambil sesuatu di saku jaketku, sebuah kalung. Aku membeli kalung ini saat kita mampir ke toko aksesoris, tentu saja Rin tidak melihatnya, dia sibuk melihat jepit jepit rambut yang lucu.

Aku pun memberikan kalung itu kepada Rin. Aku sedikit berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku, sekarang juga, aku harus mengatakannya, "R-Rin, a-aku suka padamu, bukan rasa suka sebagai adik-kakak, tapi rasa suka seorag pria dengan wanita.".

Rin pun terlihat seperti terkejut, pandangan ku sudah mulai tidak jelas, aku hanya bisa mendegar suara rin dengan jelas, "Len...aku juga, aku juga suka padamu, dalam arti romantis, jadi, Len jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

*hiks hiks* aku sangat senang mendengarnya, jika aku bisa bergerak, aku akan memeluknya, tapi apa daya, aku yang sekarang hanya menyusahkan saja, aku sudah membuat Rin menangis. Aku pun sedikit berusaha berkata, "Rin, Aa-aari-arigatou. . . .".

Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi, tubuhku terasa dingin, aku tak bisa menggerakkannya. Aku suara...suara ini...suara tangisan Rin...ditambah dengan suara dari kerumunan orang...lalu ada suara orang orang yang datang seperti berlari...tiba tiba aku hanya mendengar suara mobil ambulans dan rin yang masih menangis.

Setelah itu aku hanya bisa mendengar suara tangisan Rin dan orang orang yang kerepotan. Suara tangisan Rin membuatku gundah, aku ingin menenangkannha jika aku bisa.

Aku berusaha berusaha sekuat tenagaku, aku mencoba mencari Rin, aku bisa merasakan tangan Rin memegangku. Aku pun berusah kembali, mengucapkan kata kata yang aku ingin ucapkan dari kemarin malam.

Aku pun berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan ku sedikit kembali, lalu aku mencoba mengatakan, "Ri-Rin Da-dai-daisuki. . ." setalah ku coba katakan, aku tak tau apa suaraku keluar atau tidak, aku sudah tidak bisa apa apalagi, kekuatanku habis, suara yang terakhir aku dengar adalah, "_watashi mo, Len no koto ga, DAISUKI!_" lalu aku merasa bebas, aku merasa tenang, tak ada lagi yang kupikirkan.

Semuanya sudah kukatakan, aku merasa ingin tertidur, yang aku rasakan, aku akan tidur untuk selamanya.

**(Author : belum selesai!)**

'A…berat, aku merasa berat, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku sudah meninggal?'

_-teeet-teeet-teeet-_

'suara apa itu?' itu yang kupikirkan setelah aku hilang harapan untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini. Ahh, sepertinya aku masih bisa membuka mataku, akan ku coba. "_ahhh!"_ cahaya, ada cahaya, aku melihat cahaya. Aku pun membuka mataku secara perlahan. 'oh, cahaya lampu…..cahaya….lampu(?)…..'

'aku bisa melihat! Aku masih hidup! Tapi, mengapa tanganku sulit digerakkan? Terasa berat…' Aku menyadarinya, bahwa aku masih hidup, aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku, sulit. Aku mencoba menggerakkan kepalaku, sulit. Lalu aku mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu. 'aaa-aaa' belum, belum keluar!'aaa-aaaaa' belum, belum ada juga. Aku pun mencoba sekuat tenagaku untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. "a-a-aa-aaa", keluar, suaraku keluar. Tiba tiba aku merasakan sedikit guncangan di tanganku, dan aku mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal, "Len? Len? Apa kau bangun? Len? Len?". Aku melihat seseorang, samar samar, dia berambut pirang, dia, dia….RIN!. Rin pun memelukku, erat, dia menekan tombol yang berada di dekat ku berulang ulang. Tidak berapa lama orang berbaju putih datang, di belakangnya ada kedua orang tuaku. Orang berbaju putih itu pun memeriksa ku. Aku bisa merasakan dingin nya alat yang di gunakan orang berbaju putih itu mengenai kulitku. Setelah beberapa saat, orang itu pun selesai memeriksa ku. Aku pun merasa mengantuk, tanpa sadar, akupun tertidur kembali di tempat ini.

3 Bulan Setelah Operasi

Sudah 3 bulan aku tinggal di rumah sakit, aku sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari sana. Setelah 2 Minggu aku di rumah sakit aku kembali bersekolah seperti biasa. Sekarang tubuhku sudah sehat sepenuhnya, ya, walau dokter masih memberiku obat yang harus aku minum sampai 1 tahun ke depan…tapi aku sudah merasa sehat sepenuhnya. Kira kira, 1 minggu aku baru kembali bersekolah, tetapi Rin mengajakku jalan jalan ke mall tempat aku hilang kesadaran.

"Len!" teriak Rin dari dalam toko aksesoris. "Rin, apa yang kamu beli? Sampai aku harus menunggu di luar segala?" tanyaku. "Taraaaaa, ini hadiah buat kamu," Rin mengeluarkan sebuah kalung, sama seperti yang aku berikan padanya waktu itu.

"Rin, ini?"

"hmm, sama kan, Len! Ayo pakai!"

Aku pun memakai kalung yang Rin berikan padaku. Tiba tiba…

*_chuu_* Rin menciumku, di bibir…di bibir lho! Ini _ki…ki…kisssuuu?!_

Rin pun melepaskan ciumannya itu dan dia berkata, "Len, jangan bilang bilang sama yang lain, ya! Pokoknya _Don't tell anyone about this_!"

Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk, /, aku pun bisa merasakan muka ku memerah. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah memberitau orang lain tentang kejadian ini.

FIN -TAMAT-

(Author : Akhirnya tamat juga…*hufftt*)

Gimana ceritanya? Aku nyoba cerita yang melodramatis gitu deh...bagus ga, ya? Ini pertama kali aku buat cerita sedih seperti ini soalnya, hahaha...

Yang sudah baca, mind R&R? Yang sudah baca cerita ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih

Len : author san!, kenapa aku hampir meninggal di cerita ini?

Author : a-ano...maaf, len...

Rin : ihhh, aku suka sama Len? Itu ga akan mungkin aku rasa-in seumur hidup ini *humph* [tsundere style]

Author dan Len pun melihat Rin bersamaan dan mengatakan

Author & Len : Tsundere...

Rin : apaaaa?

Author : Wuahahahaha *evillaugh ala author*


End file.
